Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to awareness glasses, a car mirror unit, and a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to awareness glasses with an awareness feature, a car mirror unit with an awareness feature, and a display apparatus with an awareness feature.
Discussion
Cars include various systems and features to protect passengers. For instance, a protecting system might provide a driver with a comfortable driving condition, but may also cause an overly simple and boring experience. This may lead to the driver becoming drowsy or even falling asleep. As such, devices are being developed to prevent (or otherwise reduce) drowsy driving. For example, a device may recognize and detect that a driver is becoming sleepy and provide an alert (or other stimulus) to awaken the driver. Also, an awareness device to provide an awareness effect with a user to improve learning efficiency and/or productivity may be useful.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.